Tita Russell
is a genius in orbmental technology and a main character in and all its subsequent sequels. Character and Appearance Tita is a twelve year old girl with an outfit made for mechanical engineering and inventing. She has blonde hair covered by a red beret and goggles. She wears red overalls and shorts with a bag holding all of her tools. Her attire is mostly red with black stockings and a white shirt undernearth her overalls. She also comes equipped with an orbal cannon to fight off any hostile enemies. As a person when she is first met, she is a very innocent girl who is very cheerful and cute to everybody she meets. Even with her cute outer appearance, like her grandfather, everytime she sees something interesting in terms of technology, everything around her is zoomed out as she works on it like in a robotic phase. Even with her intelligence, she is still very childish and loving like a typical little girl. Her relationship with Agate Crosner grows throughout the series which gathers snickers abound by many of the party members and NPCs particularly towards Agate only especially from Tita's mom. Background Tita was born and raised in the City of Zeiss in the Zeiss Region . She have always lived with her grandfather, Albert Russel, since her parents are always away. Through inheriting her grandfather's intelligence, she is also very smart and skilled in mechanical and orbmental technology at such a small age. Story The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky FC Before meeting Estelle and Joshua , Tita was working happily as a mechanical apprentice to her grandfather as she works around the Zeiss factory helping out with any orbmental problems. The Black Orbment - Chapter 3 Estelle and Joshua first meet her while journeying through the Kaldia Tunnel . She was going through the tunnel to repair one of the broken down orbmental lights. When she repaired the lights, monsters soon surrounded her. Fortunately Estelle and Joshua came to fend off the monsters. She then joins the party and goes with them as they make it into the Zeiss Central Factory . After the bracers registered into the Zeiss Guild, they went to see Factory Chief Murdock who tells them to see Professor Russel at his house for help on the Black Orbment. After Tita guided them to her and Professor Russel's house, they met the good old scientist and asked him to help with uncovering the mystery of the artifact. Tita and Russel were working splitting the artifact open while Estelle and Joshua were getting the grunt work done. Unfortunately the experiment resulted in a whole blackout engulfing the entire city. After the incident cleared up, the team concluded that the artifact will nullify any orbmental technology near it. Therefore they decided to use a different means of energy to split open the black orbment. They instead used a nonorbal saw powered by a combustion engine and gasoline to break open the black orbment. However the process to get all the equipment working is very long so when there was a request for Professor Russel to fix an orbmental pump in Elmo Village, Tita took his place in reparing the pump. Estelle and Joshua came with Tita to help escort her to the location safely. Meanwhile Russel was working on the black orbment ordeal. The group wentto the Elmo Village safely for them to meet the inn-keeper about the problem with the pump for the hot springs. Tita went to repair the hot springs pump while the bracers are waiting and killing time. When Tita finishes, she saw the bracers with Dorothy who they saved while Tita was fixing the pump. After introductions, they decided to stay the night at the inn and try out the hot springs. Dorothy finished before everyone started so she went to the dinner table drinking her strawberry milk. Joshua went to the male's section of the hot springs while Estelle and Tita went to the female section. Tita was discussing with Estelle about her relationship with Joshua. As Tita put it, she thought Estelle and Joshua were married as they don't look alike and they don't get along. Embarrassed by the thought of being in a relationship with Joshua, Estelle soon ran out into the next section of the hot springs before Tita said that it was the unisex section of the hot springs. After Estelle ran there, she soon found out that Joshua was in the same section with her. This causes her to scream out loud and cause a commotion with the innkeeper. After the small incident cleared up, everyone ate their dinner with Dorothy and left the hot springs. The group decided to have Dorothy go with them as they went back to the City of Zeiss. On the way, they met an A-rank Bracer from the Calvard Republic named Zane Vathek . He asked directions to Elmo Village which the group pointed out pretty easily. When they went back to the Zeiss Central Factory, it was full of smoke. Everyone was evacuated except for Russel so the group except for Dorothy went inside to look for him. When they checked the third floor, they soon met Agate Crosner again who really criticizes the fact that they let Tita tag along with them. Agate joins the party to help find Russel. When they found the masked men escorting Russel, they gave chase until the masked men disguised themselves as the Royal Army to escape the crowd. When they came back to report to the Guild, they saw Professor Alba who said that he saw masked men running into the Carnelia Tower . The group leaves Tita behind to go in pursuit of the men as they don't want a civilian in danger. However Tita furtively sneaks and follows the group up until the aftermath of their fight with the masked men. As the group was about to make their move to jump onto the airship to save Russel, Tita messes up their plan by shooting the ship with her Orbal Cannon. This causes the men to retaliate back with a poison shot which Agate took for Tita. Soon the men left the scene still with Russel in their clutches. Agate then reprimands and slaps Tita for her foolishness. Unfortunately as they left back for the guild and they met Zane again, Agate soon collapses due to the poison within his body from the shot he took. The group takes Agate to the clinic and they learn from the priest that the ingredient needed for the cure is the Zemuria Moss in the Limestone Cave. Zane then joins the party to assist them in getting the ingredient. After getting the medicine from the cave, the group then apply the medicine to Agate. Tita watches Agate over the night and heard him say "Mischa " in his sleep. The next day, Zane leaves for Grancel, and Estelle and Joshua do some investigations on the Leiston Fortress after seeing Dorothy's picture of a ship nearby it. Meanwhile Tita watches over Agate. After they came back, Agate recovers and the group learns that Russel is being kept in the Leiston Fortress. Making a plan using a device to hide any orbmental signals, Chief Murdock gets the group to hide in cargo to lay undetected while a crew member of the airship is delivering the cargo to the Leiston Fortress. On the way there, Tita asked Agate about Mischa who he revealed as his younger sister. At night, the group gets out of the cargo then head to the Research Wing to find that Alan Richard was holding Russel imprisoned to work on the Black Orbment for them. After they bust out Russel, an alarm went off and the whole Intelligence Division, or masked men, that Richard made is running around the fortress. The group tries to evade all the men, and they soon meet the Capua's in prison in an awkward discussion. Fortunately Major Cid helps them escape as his family is being held hostage by Colonel Richard to help him with his deeds. After escaping, Estelle and Joshua go to report the news to the Bracer Guild while Agate, Professor Russel, and Tita went into hiding to evade the Intelligence Division. Turmoil in the Royal City - Final Chapter Throughout most of the Final Chapter, Tita's group is in hiding when Agate thought of an idea to just move the group to Grancel so the Intelligence Division will never suspect them being in such a common area. This act lead them back to Estelle and Joshua as their group was trying to enter the Sealed Area - Aureole . Everybody else in the party introduce one another to each other. Professor Russel helps turn on the elevator for them to get in to apprehend Colonel Richard. If Tita was one of the party members chosen to go with Estelle and Joshua, then she would help them to fight and knock out Amalthea on their way to Richard. When they reached Richard and defeated him, the guard robot of the Aureole, Reverie, awakens and challenges the party to a battle. After a long battle, the robot still has enough energy to fight. Richard tried to distract the robot in vein but Cassius soon saves the day by cutting off one of Reverie's arm with his Bo Staff, crippling the robot. This allowed the party to use their S-Breaks to defeate the enemy at ease. After the incident cleared up, Tita and Russel are happily eating their ice cream during the festival of Queen Alica II's birthday. Later at night Tita and Agate are talking about Mischa and Tita hears Joshua playing "The Whereabouts of Lights", commenting that it is a lovely song. However the reason why Joshua is playing it is due to his reawakened memories which causes him to leave everyone. The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki SC 'Second Chapter': The Ruined Lands In this chapter the party arrives at Zeiss where they see once again Professor Russel and his grand daughter Tita who holds Estelle hearing about Joshua's disparition. The region is recently victim of an earthquake attack that does not seem natural. In order to measure the vibration and find the source of the quakes the Professor sends Tita with Estelle all around Zeiss to place measurement devices. Naturally, the little blond haired girl is glad to travel again with Estelle that she considers her as an older sister. Once done the party discovers inside a cave near Elmo Spring that it was in fact an experiment of Ouroboros called the Gospel Project. Third Chapter: A Mad Tea Party Tita decides to join the group and arrives at Grancel. They are sent to the Erbe Villa to look for some children who have gone missing. Estelle discovers that one of the children is in fact Renne, a young girl that she met at the Air Letten Gate in the Ruan region and who is waiting for her parents. Quickly, Tita and Renne become friends and they spend hours playing at Grancel Bracer Guild waiting for Renne's parents. Tita is greatly surprised when she learns that Renne is in fact a member of Ouroboros. 'Fifth Chapter: Those You Must Protect' Arriving at Bose the party sees a great blue dragon attacking the city center and riding him the Legion No 2: Leonardth, The Sword Emperor who controls the dragon using the Gospel. After introducing himself he heads in the direction of Ravennue Vlillage with the dragon. Worrying for the people of the village, Agate runs there with Tita while Estelle and the rest of the group look for the wounded victims of the assault. In the sealed area after Ravennue village, Agate once again meets Leon and challenges him to a duel. The Legion accepts and Leon takes advantage of the battle by claiming that Agate has a weakness in his heart. He is on the point of killing him when Tita becomes between the two swordsman. Leondarth accepts to stop but warns his opponent that the next time he will see him he will not be so kind. Estelle's party and General Morgan's men arrive when Leon escapes with the giant dragon. The General says to the bracers that they can leave and that the army will look after the problem but Agate explodes with rage saying that the army couldn't even protect his hometown of Ravennue village and that his little sister Mischa who died during an assault of the Erebonian Empire during The Hundred Day War. Agate then falls from all of the exhaustion and his wounds. General Morgan then confirms this as truth. The team has a meeting in the airship Arseille while Tita looks for Agate in his own house at Ravennue village. When Agate regains his senses and learns that the rest of the group has gone, he decides to join them but when Tita tells him to stay with a resolute and serious tone he tells her about the day where his little sister died. He says the village was attacked and when the villagers were running, Mischa realized that the gift she made for her brother was in their house so she went back and died due to a fire caused by the Erebonian forces. Hearing that, Tita showed him a photo were he was apperently with his sister and told him not to bear this burden anymore. Agate and Tita become incredibly close to each other from this point on. Eighth Chapter: A Land In Confusion Tita is needed when it comes to help make the devices function protecting the phone in the five Bracers Guilds. These devices protect the items they're attached in from the negative power of Ark Liberl. Final Chapter: Sora no Kiseki After defeating Renne and showing her that there are perople she can trust, Tita and Estelle watch her flying far away with Patel-Matel hoping that they will see her again in the future. From this moment, Tita really considers Renne as her friend. In the Epilogue Tita is shown happily holding her mother and her father who has returned at Liberl, seeing the recent events. The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki The 3rd Tita is the first character to be summoned in Phantasmagoria by Kevin and Riese. In the first Memory it's shown that since Tita's parents returned to Zeiss, Tita can't do nothing due to the overprotective feeling of her mother Erika Russel. She even wonders if she will see Renne again one day. Moreover when Erika hears that Tita became friends with Agate, she explodes with rage and yells often at Doctor Russel because he let his little grand daughter go to the Liberl Ark. Other memories are shown. Shortly after the return of the Russel, Agate is called for Bracer work and heads to the Guild he meets Erika and sees the aura emanating from her. She decides to hide Tita from him and to construct a robot called the Orbal Gear who would protect Tita and that would have skills surpassing those of Agate. She conducts a test with her daughter inside against Agate but an accident occurs and the robsot goe out of control. Agate manage to save Tita but we can see that Erika doesn't want her child to have Agate as a friend. Until this moment, Tita gains the ability to summon the Orbal Gear in battles When Estelle uses the Cube to summon Renne, the young girl appears and adopts a negative attitude. Riese is ready to fight the little girl seeing due to this. A fight is then about to break out between Renne and Riese but Tita succeeds in calming down the two of them. We then see Tita and Renne together at the Garden Battle Tita is generally used as a melee character for long range area of effect attacks due to her being the only character whose regular attack command is long range AND an has an area of effect. Other than this her stats are generally a little below average with her low health, but she is a little quick in agility. Her crafts all have an area of effect and aren't generally useful in the first chapter. Her last S-Craft Satellite beam can have an extension that increase the damges dealt and have an effect on all the battle area . In the 3rd Tita via a memory door gains the ability to summon and control a robot called the Orbal Gear , this art double the HP and the strengh of Tita and make her able to attack from far away and she can also spam the enemy with an attack that expulse the target very far . However this make unable to use S-craft and if she is put KO she loose all her EP. Her own Orbment is very limited with it having two slots limited to Space Quartz. This makes her generally able to use many area of effect attacks but blocks her off from many high level arts. This strictly puts her into a more support attacking character rank. Gallery Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Characters Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Category:Characters